I Hate Monkeys
by Tootlesx3
Summary: Luffy rockets Nami along with him to an island that appears to be inhabited by, what they have encountered so far, monkeys.


_This wasn't going to end well._

"Luffy!" Nami called running her hands through her soaked hair.

That moron captain of hers had rocketed them both to an island off of the Sunny, and she had no idea what island this was, nor where he was. All she knew was that she was the navigator of a ship that was still miles away from the island, and she wasn't there to do her job. She also had dragged herself out of a river that she was so mercilessly shot into.

Hopefully Franky would fend off the New World's harsh waters alright on his own. She sighed looping her fingers in her hair as she marched around the trees and prickly underbrush that scratched at her exposed legs. She had just gotten Sanji, the stupid lecherous cook out of her hair, but now that Luffy had excused the both of them dramatically, he must be frantic, and there will be Hell to pay. Just, she will be unintentionally included in that Hell of his crazy, overprotective wrath.

_Ugh_.

_"Stop that!" _Nami perked up at Luffy's angry shouting. Where had that come from? She looked around, waiting for the next sign to come when she didn't see him. Just as she suspected, another sign came. Trees began collapsing farther to her right, followed by more of his angry shouts. Sighing, Nami began her trek towards the trees.

"Luffy would you cut that out!" she yelled into the air as she stepped over rocks and gripped a tree. Luffy's angry shouts turned into animated cries of distress, and she realized with dread that the collapsing trees were heading straight for her. "L-Luffy?" She stuttered a step back as he came into view, running as fast as he can.

"Nami~" He dragged out her name as either a cry for help or – screw that, whatever he got himself into it was his mess! She wasn't helping him.

Just as she began to turn away from him a ginormous monkey appeared from behind him. She froze, "What is that?!"

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled, gripping his hat with one hand, and grabbing ahold of Nami's arm with the other. As he passed her, and before he turned her, she noticed two more of the things trampling after the smashed trees the leader left in its wake.

"What did you do!" she wasn't sure if she should be angry or scared, but she was pissed at whatever it was he did to make them chase after him like that; and then dragging her along with him!

A giant hand swatted at them, sending Luffy sliding across the mud and rocks on his face, and Nami into the palm of another beast. Looking up at the ape that held her, a scream of terror bubbled up in her throat. It was staring at her like she was _food_.

"Luffy do something!" she screeched as it brought her closer to its nose. She felt the tug of air at her hair as it sniffed her slowly. Luffy sat on his knees grumbling to himself and wiping off the dirt on his face.

"Let go of me you giant freaks!" Nami screamed into its nose, wiggling as much as she could when it rubbed her face against it. She held back a giant squeal when it growled at Luffy who was turning around and now angrily shouting at it.

Luffy crawled up the nearest tree that hung over the monkey and stuck his finger in its face accusingly. "Give me back my food!" he yelled, his eyebrows mashing together.

If Nami had been holding the monkey instead of it holding her, she would have dropped it. "Luffy!" she screamed, trying to tear her arm out of the grip around it so that she could claw at his face. "Do something about me! _Me!_ NOT THE STUPID FOOD!"

Luffy blinked at her blankly, before shooting his fist into the monkey's face. "Let go of Nami!"

Nami sighed thankfully, so he wasn't blinded by his food.

"And give back my food!" he bellowed as he threw his arms back, preparing a _"Gum Gum Bazooka!" _She groaned at this. He was so one-track minded.

"You could pretend to care a little more!" she ground out as he launched his attack, sending her flying out of the loosened fist and, with a shriek through her red hair that stuck to her face…

Into the hands of the next one.

Luffy's expression was more annoyed and angry than it was one minute ago. "I said let go!" he launched _"pistol"_ into the face of the new ape that clutched Nami, which then snarled and snapped its teeth at Nami's head – whom panicked, terror raising goose-bumps from the hair at the back of her head that she was so desperately moving to avoid losing.

Inside the hands of the ape, Nami was furiously digging at her jean pockets for her clima tact. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she was muttering to herself while she craned her neck away from the biting teeth without success. She felt the pinching pull of her hair as the ape caught it between his teeth and pulled back on it, yanking her backwards in the grip and her arms shifting uncomfortably away from her pockets.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Angrily, he stuck his thumb between his teeth and blew on it, trapping the air inside his mouth. His fist grew double his size with _"fousen!"_

Nami felt an unmistakable smoothness on the tips of her fingers that could only be her clima tact. With one last cry, she whipped it and her hand out of the monkey's hand and pieced it together.

"Elephant Gun!" Luffy's grown fist collided with the monkey's head with a force that dragged it back and through the other monkey behind it.

Nami had little time to think in the midst of Luffy's attack, and using her clima tact's cool ball, she slicked the hand that was loosening its hold on her, and broke free before she could become collateral damage in their wreckage.

Luffy stood proud of himself as he stared down the two foes he had just pummeled as Nami sunk to her knees in muddy undergrowth.

"Welp," Luffy grinned at her, completely ignoring the murderous intent in her eyes as she glowered up at the captain. "We should go find the Sunny!"

Nami dragged herself to her feet, choosing to ignore his too-cheery attitude. She hadn't almost just been eaten by colossal monkeys_, no._

Nami wasn't sure what made her notice, or how she ever didn't notice, but Luffy….

He wasn't wearing his straw hat.

Luffy appeared to notice at the same time as Nami that his most prized possession wasn't atop his head where it should be. "Hat…" he mumbled as he patted his head. His eyes were wide with disbelief when he turned slowly back to Nami. "Do you know where my hat is?" his eyes were pleading, and he was grabbing at her shoulders, forcing her to look at his painful eyes directly.

"N-no" she stuttered numbly as he tore away from her, running back to where they had come from. "Luffy!" she shouted after him, she didn't want to get lost again. Who knows what else is out in this jungle of an island?

She chased him, determined to keep him in sight, but something else caught her eye while she made her way towards him. Something dark, and brown, and up in the treetops. Something like a monkey. She shuddered as she jumped in surprise. _More _monkeys?

No, no, NO! No more monkeys! She didn't want to deal with any more monkeys that grabbed, and tugged, and nibbled-

Hat.

There was a flash of red surrounded by a golden color in its hand.

"Luffy!" she whispered harshly, trying to get his attention from where he searched around the fallen monkeys frantically. Of course, he didn't hear her right away, but the monkey did. How could she get his attention without moving or alerting the monkey? If he ran away that would be bad, very, _very _bad.

"_Luffy!_" she hissed again, a bit louder and sharper this time.

He heard her, but once again; so did the monkey.


End file.
